The Zubba Queen
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: After the Zubba King's defeat in The Zubba King (the story), Banjo and Kazooie face a new threat. Click Clock Wood is so overused by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus that so are the Zubbas and their fan-fictional king.
1. Chapter 1

**The Zubba Queen**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Lately I've been playing Banjo-Kazooie, and it's such a shame that Click Clock Wood is overused by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. But who says I can't go retro?"

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie were exploring the famous Click Clock Wood, being bored out of their minds in the Spring section.

"It sure is boring around here, now that the Zubba King's been defeated." Banjo commented.

Kazooie sighed. "You're telling me? This freaking Wood is one of the most over visited locations of all time!"

"Hey, just because us, a pink mushroom gal, an anthromorphic crocodile, an feminine male bee, a silver colored hedgehog, a brunette princess, a plant girl, a cotton girl, an icing loving, green haired girl, a fish whose hungry to have his fryers revved up, a gassy pink hedgehog, a gassy airhead blonde, a sugar loving purple girl, and many, many others have been here, doesn't mean this place is that overused." Banjo shrugged.

Kazooie rolled her eyes, groaning a bit. "Whatever. Don't forget that most of the time, they all had to put up with that Zubba King."

Banjo sighed. "I guess you're right."

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere far, far away..._

"So, that bothersome bear and that bumbling bird have caused a ton of trouble for us Zubbas?" spoke a non-familiar voice.

"Yes, my queen. You have no idea what I had to do, the success and failures that I've gone through, and in the end, I ended up crashing into water!" the Zubba King mentioned.

As the Zubba King finished, a much larger Zubba than him who was wearing a queen's crown, red lipstick, and was standing on a large number of Zubba eggs, turned around to face him. "You kings can be such idiots! Like that bomb king and mushroom shaped king from the Mushroom Land, or any king from that land!" the Zubba Queen complained.

"So what? We do our best because we're bigger than the rest!" the Zubba King rhymed. "Well, in this case, excluding you."

The Zubba Queen flew up to the edge of the entrance of her huge hive. "As the first Zubba ever to live, I say it's time I helped to deal with those pesky bumblers!"

"My Queen, I've dealt with that bear, that bird and almost every single trespasser in Click Clock Wood. Be careful." the Zubba King warned.

The Zubba Queen looked out into oblivion. "I'm going to need a massive Zubba army for this."


	2. Chapter 2

Banjo was taking a nap on next to Click Clock Wood's giant tree, resting on top of its bark while Kazooie also took a nap in his backpack, when a loud buzzing noise was heard, prompting Kazooie to wake up.

"Hey Banjo!" she stated. "Get your lazy, fat bear butt up!"

Banjo woke up, yawning and stretching his arms. "Kazooie, there's no need for you to insult someone just because they're sometimes lazy."

"Just look!" Kazooie pointed he right wing at a large Zubba wearing a crown.

"Hey! Is that the Zubba King? We beat it already!" Banjo mentioned.

"I know! But I'm the new, bigger, better Zubba King! Grunty chose me to be the new King after you thwarted the old one!"

"Grunty? You mean she used her witchy magic to make you, a once normal Zubba, into the new king?"

"That's right!" The new Zubba King stated. "And me and my Zubbas will have our vengeance!"

"Seems kinda odd to some readers that he would just tell us everything just to let us know about the events of the other story..." Kazooie stated. "But that doesn't matter! We'll defeat you like we defeated the old king, bee butt!"

"I am not a bee! Attack him, Zubbas!" the new Zubba King ordered as Banjo and Kazooie started attacking the Zubbas by jumping and using the Rat-a-tap Rap.

(Line break)

Meanwhile, back at the Zubba Queen's Nest, Gruntilda Winkybunion was chatting with the Zubba Queen.

"You need not to do a thing! The situation is being handled by your new Zubba King!" Grunty rhymed.

"Well that was quite supportive of you." the Zubba Queen responded. "But know this, witch."

"Right now I am all ears!" stated Grunty. "Tell me what you need me to hear!"

"I'm not going to sit on my big butt in here all day and night, laying more and more Zubba eggs for much longer. There's no point in any of this if I don't do a thing about that bear and that bird. Do you really want me to just sit back and watch my babies and my new King do all the work, such as ruin the plot?"

Grunty rolled her witchy eyes. "You, the queen, make a good point. I'm glad I chatted with you at this joint." she rhymed. "Knowing that duo, they'll surely persevere! And if they succeed, you'll have a reason to leave here!"

The Zubba Queen crossed her arms in annoyance. "You know, the more we talk, the closer we get to going nowhere! For now, let's see how that unlikely duo does against this new Zubba King of yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Banjo and Kazooie finished beating down all the Zubbas in Click Clock Wood using the Rat-a-tat Rap, with the Zubba King growling in rage.

"This is going nowhere fast!" the Zubba King stated. "I will just deal with you myself!"

"Oh good. Because the author is fresh out of ideas that haven't already been overdone here in overused Click Clock Wood!" Kazooie complained.

"Kazooie, don't you think we've already made it clear that Click Clock Wood is overused?" Banjo asked her.

Kazooie crossed her wings, shaking her head. "Yeah. But that's just how much damage the Zubbas and their wretched king have already done!"

"Enough talk! Here I come!" the Zubba King readied his stinger, homing in on Banjo and Kazooie, who quickly used their Wonderwing to protect themselves.

Meanwhile, back at the Zubba Queen's hive, the Zubba Queen was chatting with The Lord of Fanfiction, or L.O.F. for short, who was related to L.O.G. (Lord of Games), but creates fanfiction instead, wears a blue robe, had a silver head, and an ASCII face.

"I think that this story should be taken to Cloud Cuckooland. Since it's underused, unlike Click Clock Wood, and not to mention that there's a whole other Zubba hive up there." L.O.F. suggested.

"You make a good point. Not to mention that it's the last world within its own game just like Click Clock Wood." the Zubba Queen pointed out. "It also sounds like a much better place for aerial combat than that cramped up little forest with it's never-changing seasons."

L.O.F. rolled his text encrypted eyes. "How suggestive that line is. Too suggestive if you ask me. Wouldn't you prefer that we just went for that? You did give away the next chapter, after all. Of course, I can change that."

The Zubba Queen crossed her arms, looking around. "This chapter sucks."

L.O.F. lowered his head in disappointment. "I know..."


	4. Chapter 4

Banjo and Kazooie managed to escape the Zubba King as they ended up at...

"Where? Where do we end up?" Kazooie asked, her and Banjo being in the middle of nowhere. "And don't say Cloud Cuckooland, because there's another hive up there."

...Terrydactyland.

"That's fine. Nothing too bad here." Kazooie commented.

Suddenly, Stomponadon's foot came down on the bear and bird duo, crushing them.

The Zubba King flew past Stomponadon's foot. "Well thanks a lot for the impediation, o great author."

* * *

"Well that sucked." the Zubba Queen commented. "This chapter is so short."


	5. Chapter 5

Banjo and Kazooie somehow ended up inside the big piece of moldy cheese in Cloud Cuckooland, trying to hold their breath for as long as possible.

"This isn't a very good place to hide from the Zubba King, Banjo!" Kazooie commented, covering her nostrils with her wings.

Banjo thought about it for a moment, pinching his nose as he did to keep the moldy cheese smell out of his nostrils. "You're right, Kazooie. Why are we even running from him? We can take him!"

"Good. Let's get out of here and do that! This place smells worse than Tooty's farts!" Kazooie complained.

As Banjo and Kazooie stepped outside the large Cheese Wedge, they saw the large Zubba Queen in front of them, Banjo's jaw and Kazooie's beak both dropping in bewilderment.

"Z-Z-Zubbas shouldn't be that big!" Banjo managed to say, his breath taken away.

"What the hell are you?" Kazooie exclaimed.

"I am the great Zubba Queen!" the Zubba Queen announced. "I am the first Zubba ever to live!"

Silence.

"So...you're the Zubba that gave birth to all other Zubbas?" Kazooie managed to say, breaking the silence, still awestruck.

"Thats right!" The large queen nodded her head. "You messed with us, and now you're gonna pay!"

As the Zubba Queen readied her large stinger, Banjo and Kazooie ran for the nearby Flight Pad as they both took off into the air, the Zubba Queen trying to attack as they kept dodging.

"You can fly, but you can't hide!" the queen yelled as she followed the bear and bird duo.


End file.
